vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Silas
The relationship between the cured vampire/human doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert and the former Immortal-now-witch, Silas. They are first seen interacting during True Lies. Their relationship was antagonistic. They do not get along well with each other. Silas resents Elena's "imposter" appearance due to her striking resemblance to Amara, his lover. Due to Silas' death, Elena and Silas are no longer in contact with each other. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Series Season Five In True Lies, Silas went to Whitmore College, posing as Stefan, to talk to Elena. Elena was talking to Damon, on her phone. When she looked up, she thought she saw Stefan (Silas). So, she clicked "End Call" and hugged him. Damon didn't have a chance to tell her that Stefan was missing or that Silas was out. Silas "purposely" told Elena that Jeremy got expelled. He also told her he wanted to help Jeremy. He, then asked her where Jeremy could be. He wanted to get to Jeremy because he knew that he and Matt had found, and kidnapped Katherine. Elena tells Silas that she has no idea where Jeremy could be. (Still believing Silas was Stefan) Then Silas got a text that someone had spotted Katherine on route 9. To continue the ruse, he asks Elena where Jeremy could be going to. Elena tells him there's a campsite on route 9, where they used to go to, as kids. We later see that Silas compelled Elena to get Damon alone weaken him and then kill him. The compulsion didn't work, because Damon helped Elena focus on her feelings for Stefan, making her elaborate them. In Handle with Care, Silas announces his plan to destroy the other side by destroying the anchor, which he later discovers is Amara. He wants Damon and Jeremy to go with him, to help him find the anchor. Elena also wanted to go with them, but Silas firmly said no, stating that it was because of her resemblance to Amara. When she still protested, Silas telekinetically shot her leg with an arrow, from Jeremy's crossbow. He warns her that the next one would be aimed at her heart. Appearances *''True Lies'' *''Handle with Care'' Trivia *Elena and Silas met in the episode True Lies . *Elena once mistook Silas for Stefan. *Silas has appeared as Elena to Stefan in Graduation (Episode). **This was Silas' last illusion before he revealed his true self. *In True Lies Silas manipulated Elena into hurting Damon. *Elena is Amara's doppelgänger and Silas' doppelgänger is Stefan. *Elena is the doppelgänger of Silas' true love Amara. It appears that he hates her for it, calling her a "carbon copy." *In'' True Lies, Silas is taken aback when Elena hugs him. He almost seemed happy. This supports the theory that Elena probably is the doppelgänger that reminds him most of Amara. *Silas does seem to care for Elena, or at least not want her dead: When he wanted her to stay behind so he wouldn't need to stare at someone who was not really Amara, he did not shoot the crossbow to kill her. He only shot it to disable her for a while, and he never once did her any direct harm. **Although he may not have killed her because he needed help in finding the Anchor. * Oddly, Elena does not display any signs of anger or hatred towards Silas, despite the latter having killed her brother, Jeremy. Quotes :'Silas' (to Damon referring to Elena): “She's a freaky carbon-copy of my one true love, Amara. You can understand why I don't want to stare at her imposter face all day.” '' :Elena: “You said now that you’re a witch again, you would bring Bonnie back from the other side.” '' :'Silas: ''“I did, and I can.” '' :Elena: ''“And you promised Damon you would do that if he helped you.” '' :Silas: ''“Yeah.” '' :Elena: ''“But you’re kind of evil… No offence.” '' :Silas: “None taken.” :Elena: ''“So, I’m just trying to figure out how I can trust that one of your last acts in this world will be to bring my best friend back.” '' :Silas': “Do you want me to pinky swear?” '' :''--Handle with Care '' Gallery TVD_0540.jpg TVD_0544.jpg TVD_054723.jpg TVD_055023.jpg TVD_0562233.jpg TVD_0567232.jpg TVD_0718.jpg TVD_0720.jpg TVD_0722.jpg TVD_0727.jpg TVD_0746.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship